makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/El Segador
Bio A mysterious man with a long scar in his face, El Segador or The Reaper is a "monster killer". He was raised in an orphanage in Mexico and later taken to the church, where he was trained to become an exorcist and "monster killer". He has no compassion for monsters, demons, killers or sinners. Powers/Weapons He is armed with a variety of weapons such as machetes, knives, and firearms, as well as "holy weapons" like a cross, holy water (which can burn like the fires of hell), and more. Movelist Special Moves *Holy Firearm - El Segador shoots either his pistol or his shotgun. *Holy Spin - El Segador spins with his machete out. *Bible Shield - El Segador opens a Bible, which forms a shield around him. *Double Knife Throw - El Segador throws 2 knives at the opponent. *Cross Boomerang - El Segador throws a large cross that comes back to him like a boomerang. *Holy Water - El Segador throws holy water on the ground which stays for 6 seconds or until the opponent gets hit by it. *Throw - El Segador stabs the opponent with his machete and then shoots him/her with his pistol. *Reverse Throw - El Segador stabs and throws the opponent to the other side with his machete. Super Move *Firearm Swap - El Segador switches between his pistol and shotgun. The pistol has a faster firing rate while the shotgun has more power. Creepy Finishers *Burning Crucify - El Segador says, "To hell with you!" then pulls out a cross which shines and burns the opponent before he slices off the opponent's head. He then catches it as it falls, then holds it up in his victory. *Death from Above - El Segador charges up his spiritual daggers with lightning and palnts them in the opponent's shoulders. He then summons a giant beam of light that comes down and melts the opponent's flesh. Friendship *El Segador hands the opponent a Bible. Poses Intro *El Segador appears on his knees, praying. He then draws his machete and says, "May God have mercy on you." Win *El Segador shows the opponent a cross. Victory *El Segador says "Amen," and then walks away. Win Quotes *"Siente el fuego!" ("Feel the fire!") *"Pecador ignorante!" ("Ignorant sinner!") Arcade Mode Intro *The Mexican Church. What most people don't know is that they have a secret organization designed to combat demons. One day, the church leader, Father Hector del Toro, got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Angered at what he declared was a "false god" harming the innocent, Father Hector sent the church's best hunter, El Segador, to kill him. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, El Segador did not use the free wish. Unlike the others, El Segador only entered to kill the "false god", not to fulfill a selfish wish. El Segador returned to church alive and well. 3 months later, El Segador died in a standoff between the church's most wanted monsters: Jeff and Slender Man; but while the man is dead, his legacy isn't as he inspired new male and female hunters that could face against what lurks in the dark. In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen. Notes *His Burning Crucify is a combination of Kratos's Medusa fatality and Quan Chi's On Your Knees fatality. *His Death from Above is based on one of Nightwolf's fatalities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters